It is an object of the present invention to meet these expectations by providing a clasp for a watch bracelet or garment belt which comprises a limited number of parts yet ensures perfect closure of the clasp.
The present invention therefore concerns a clasp for a watch bracelet or for a garment belt comprising at least two unfolding arms articulated to each other; a first unfolding arm comprises a first end attached to a bracelet strand and a second end pivotally articulated to a first end of a second unfolding arm; a second end of the second unfolding arm is traversed by an arbour about which there is articulated a cover provided with first and second flaps and to which another bracelet strand is attached. The clasp also comprises a push button fastening system, and is characterized in that at least one push button controls a bolt pivotally mounted on the cover; the bolt comprises a first hook devised to cooperate with a second hook fitted to the first unfolding arm and to keep the second hook locked when the push button is not being manually activated, the first hook being kept engaged with the second hook by an elastic means.
Owing to these features, the present invention provides a clasp which operates both simply and reliably. Indeed, simply pressing on a push button is sufficient to open the clasp whereas, in the prior art, a lever had to be raised using a fingernail. The clasp according to the invention is thus much more intuitive to operate. Further, raising the lever with a fingernail may be problematic if the snap force of the lever is significant. Likewise, the absence of a dual hinge system on two distinct axes of the lever and bolt on the cover provides a much more compact clasp. Finally, since there are a limited number of elements involved in manufacturing the bolt, operation of the bolt is much more reliable.
According to a complementary feature of the invention, when the push buttons are activated, they force the bolt to pivot against the elastic force of the elastic means, so that the first hook is released from its engagement with the second hook.
According to another feature of the invention, when the push buttons are activated, they act on corresponding inclined planes of the bolt. The push buttons are therefore provided with inclined planes along which the inclined planes of the bolt slide.
According to yet another feature of the invention, the bolt is pivotally mounted on the cover by means of a hinge which extends parallel to the direction of actuation of the push buttons.
Thus, the push buttons act on the bolt in a parallel direction to the pivot axis of the bolt, which contributes to the compactness of the clasp of the invention.